disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains
Disney Villains is a Walt Disney Company franchise based on animated fictional characters who have been featured as part of the Disney character line-up. Some of these villain characters have appeared in sequels, video games, comic books, stage productions, or live-action adaptations of the original films. Official characters used in marketing the Villains franchise This list of characters are those featured in Disney productions and merchandise as "official" villains. While other characters may also have been classified as villains in their own stories, they have not been included as part of the Disney Villains franchise. Main Group/Major Antagonists *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Ramsley (The Haunted Mansion) *Agatha and Daniel Hannigan (Annie) *Kalabar (Halloweentown) *Kal (Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge) *Edgar Dalloway (Halloweentown High) *Dominion (Return to Halloweentown) *Abigail Gregory (Tower of Terror) *Zachariah Kull (The Scream Team) *The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Rat, Stray Dogs, Aunt Sarah,Si and Am and Buster (Lady and the Tramp) *AUTO and GO-4 (WALL-E) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Captain Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean movie trilogy) *Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) *Bowler Hat Guy and Doris (Meet the Robinsons) *Dr. Calico and The Agent (Bolt) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Charles F. Muntz (Up) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Chick Hicks (Cars) *Clayton and Sabor (Tarzan) * Coachman (Pinocchio) *Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Hades (Hercules) *Headless Horseman (Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Jafar and Iago (Aladdin) *John Silver and Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Kaa and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Kazar (The Wild) *Lady Tremaine, Drizella and Lucifer (Cinderella) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse & Friends) *Prince John and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Mr. Waternoose and Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Darla Sherman and Philip Sherman *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Captain Razoul (The Return of Jafar) (Aladdin: The Series) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Lyle T. Rourke and Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Scar (The Lion King) *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Sid Phillips and Scud (Toy Story) *Anton Ego, Chef Skinner and Mabel (Ratatouille) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *General Von Talon (Valiant) *Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer, Ivan, Francesco Bernoulli and Lemons (Cars 2) *Emperor Zurg, Al and Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Johnny J. Wothington (Monsters University) *Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *Bellwether (Zootopia) Merchandising *Villain merchandise is available at the Villain's in Vogue store dedicated to the Disney Villains at Disney's Hollywood Studios. This first store was so successful that the Disneyland Villain Shop was opened afterwards in 1991. *USAopoly has released a number of products featuring Disney Villains. Among them are a Monopoly-based board game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly" where the players decide which of 30 villains can appear on each space on the board (characters that appear in the game that are not part of the official Villain list include the Beagle Boys, Cheshire Cat, Lucifer, Mad Hatter and Madam Mim); a checkers game; and a collector's card game set. *Several books dedicated to Disney Villains have been released. Among them are ''Disney Villains: The Top Secret Files'' by Jeff Kurtti, Disney's The Villains Collection: Stories from the Films by Todd Strasser, Disney's Villains: A Pop-Up Book by Walt Disney Company, and Disney Villains: The Essential Guide and Disney Villains (Ultimate Sticker Books) by DK Publishing. There are also books to color like Disney Villains: All the Rage and Disney Villains Giant Book to Color ~ Diabolical Deeds! *A Disney trivia called "Who Wants to be a Villionaire" is loosely based on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and features several villains as hosts, asking questions about the film in which they are featured. The "Phone-a-Friend" feature is renamed "Phone-a-Fiend" and will connect the player to Cruella de Vil. *There is sub-franchise derived from Disney Villains entitled "Disney's Divas of Darkness" (shortened as Disney Divas). The official line-up so far includes Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, Ursula and the Queen of Hearts.Part of the merchandising includes a porcelain figurine collection. *There is a lot of villains called vinylmation series 1-5 each set will have a mystry chaser Live events Several characters from the Disney Villains franchise make appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the daily Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade, and in Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade. Each parade features a float dedicated to villains: SpectroMagic (a Chernabog float), and Parade of Dreams (an Ursula float) The villains are also meetable characters at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. A 1999 exhibit at the Cartoon Art Museum entitled "The Disney Villains" included displays featuring Disney's official villains, along with other villainous characters such as the Hunter from Bambi, Clayton from Tarzan, and Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear from Song of the South. Fantasmic! Disney Villains play a vital role in the night time show [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]], performed at the Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios theme parks. In the shows, the Evil Queen decides it is time to finish off Mickey Mouse once and for all, and invokes other villains to help her. Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party Disney Villains appear in [[Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party|''Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party]], a Halloween-themed event held annually during the months of September and October at the Magic Kingdom theme park of the Walt Disney World Resort and at Disneyland Paris Resort. A stage show and meet-and-greet with the villains led by Maleficent titled "The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle" is held on the Cinderella Castle Forecourt Stage. Among those to visit are the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Frollo, Cruella, Jafar,Dr faciler,and the Evil Queen among others. During the fireworks show HalloWishes some villains arrive to the celebration, starting with Ursula "plopping in" on the party and adding her own musical mix to the festivities. Jafar and Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) soon follow, and arriving last is Maleficent showing the audience how Halloween should really be celebrated. in Hocus Pocus villain spelltacular the sanderson sisters comes to a living world for 1 night on hallows eve they want to throw the most villlain party this kingdom had ever seen but they will need some help with the disney villains. they need 3 important ingredents sinister shadows,fairest nightmares and frightful friends whitch you see dr faciler, oogie boogie and maleficent she conjures up a few villains like Evil queen, Hades, cruella de vil and more. the villains are on the parade called boo to you parade it features 17 villains over the years like oogie boogie,evil stepsisters from Cinderella,bowler hat guy and a lot more. in 2014 there were last in the parade because people love the villains. there is a dining called villains sinister soiree features lady tremaine, maleficent,evil queen, cruella DE vil and dr faciler it was a one year event in 2014. also club villain was a 1 year event as well for the soiree. Dream Along With Mickey In the Dream Along With Mickey stage show at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, the Disney Villains appear onstage to threaten Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Maleficent states that since people no longer believe in dreams, it is the perfect time for her to return to power and make the Magic Kingdom "the Place Where Nightmares Come True" - a play on the Disney parks' slogan of "the Place Where Dreams Come True." She is also accompanied by Captain Hook and his sidekick Smee. Villains Tonight The Disney villains star as the main characters in the Disney Cruise lines' variety show, Villains Tonight. This musical stage production features Hades on a quest to get more evil in the Underworld by summoning up Disney's most powerful villains so that he can keep his job. This show features Hades, Maleficent, Jafar, Doctor Facilier, the Queen, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Scar, Yzma, and Ursula in a variety of comical situations while performing various musical numbers from their respective appearances. This show debuted on the Disney Magic cruise ship March 27, 2010. The Disney Villains Showtime the disney villains comes to disneyland paris it starts with maleficent celebrates halloween with minnie mouse and then 7 villains came out out of graveyard. jafar,hook,ratcliffe,shan yu,gaston,frollo and cruella de vill and then maleficent sings its good to be bad. and from the parade from disney world sing the same song but from the skeleton band. in 2010 dr faciler takes maleficent place and sings friends from the other side Rock Your Disney Side 24 hour event the 24 hour event features a lot of villains like bowler hat guy,oogie boogie, Stromboli and lady tremaine and at night there is a parade called its good to be bad from mickeys boo to you Halloween parade but it is a remix to that a song Cinderella Surprise Celebration this show features 4 villains includes captain hook,shan yu,Jafar and the leader evil queen to destroy cinderella's party but they got defeat by there heroes and fairy godmother Kooky spooky halloween parade and show this parade and show features a lot of villains from maleficent to distroy the party. includes her goons, honest john, sheriff of Nottingham,Hades, Jafar,cruella de vil, big bad wolf, frollo and herself but they celebrated halloween leaving maleficent to the party. Disney on Ice Celebration this ice skate show features hook,maleficent,evil queen, cruella and jafar to celebrate halloween but they got scared by ghosts Mickey and His Halloween Night it starts with dr faciler singing his song and then maleficent comes to the party to ruin halloween and she brought her friends like ursula, cruella de vill,lady tremaine,ratcliffe, jafar,Hades,Big bad wolf,shan yu,evil queen, frollo,captain hook and queen of hearts. but they got destroyed by mickey mouse and merlin also faries Fantillusion this includes ursula,maleficent,evil queen, jafar and chernabog to distroy the night.then they say star light star bright we take this light and make it night. thats not all they transform themself but got defeat by there heroes Share and Celebrate a Dream Come True There is a float with 5 diffrent villains like evil queen,maleficent,jafar and cruella de Vil on the back is a magic mirror and ursula but got retired in 2010 it is use for the Halloween parade. Club Villain (2016) it"s an dinning event at disney Hollywood studios for January and February it will feature the queen of hearts,evil queen, maleficent,cruella and leader for the event dr facilier you will meet and greet with the villains while you dinning in Unleash the villains it was an event at Disney's Hollywood studios for Friday the 13th featured a lot of villains like Hades,maleficent, bowler hat guy and oogie boogie at the end of the night there was a firework show called villainy in the sky featuring music from your favorite Disney movies in 2014 they change the name to villains unleashed to 50 villains unleashed even star wars join in the celebration. also there was oogie boogie freaky funhouse show at the theater of the stars and maleficent for the villainy in the sky announcement. in Disneyland of the unleash the villains the party was at the train station led by the evil queen and the villains dance till the 13th hour. Maleficous show is at Disneyland Paris for 2011 maleficent teaches Dr faciler how to be pure evil and bad. but 5 villainous friends like captain hook and queen of hearts for lessons number of 5 at the end of the teaching same thing for the villains showtime but different music its good to be bad (show) At Disneyland Paris for 2015 each show is for 2 or 4 minutes with all of 13 villains each villain will have appearances only 4 evil queen,Dr faciler,cruella and maleficent. but summons 10 villains like Frollo,lady tremaine, captain hook,old hag,jafar,gaston , queen of hearts and stepsisters. at the end of the show they come to meet you all and then the final appearances of all of the villains Cinderella castle mystery tour there was a ride/walk tour but closed at Tokyo Disneyland magic mirror summons 5 villains like horned king and maleficent but all of them got destroyed by there guests. Villains world Tokyo Disney sea it starts with the villains maleficent, jafar,hook, evil queen and hades they brought mickey and friends to the show world of color celebrate during the 60th anniversary celebration the celebrate montage of villains starting with cruella, jafar, hopper, Ursula, maleficent,scar,Sid Philips, king candy, Dr faciler, chernabog, stinky Pete, hook and prince Hans. and that was it Wishes the only villain was in is the evil queen from snow white to make her wishes come true. mickey's pirates of the Caribbean mickey's pirates of the Caribbean is a show for Disney cruise line show only villains are pirates like captain hook and mr smee but got distroyed by mickey and friends Feel the magic maleficent led them to the show in 1993 of Tokyo Disneyland she had friends on the show and they were Ursula jafar and the hyenas they captured Minnie mouse and Donald but mickey save them and the villains were distoryed and defeated Mickey's not so scary Halloween show an interruption was in the Halloween show and the villains showed up. it starts with maleficent then she conjured up the evil queen disguised in the old hag and gives snow white an apple which was posioned she faints and the evil queen succeeded. then maleficent conjures more villains and they were gaston,frollo and jafar. and they sing there songs until mickey come up from the fog and he had surprised for the villains. it was trick or treat meaning sweet to the children and they agreed. Starlight Dreams maleficent brought the villains over to Tokyo Disneyland. the villains were Chernabog, Frollo,Ursula,Jafar, Hades and herself. they got destroyed in the end Cinderellabration the villains were the queen of hearts and lady tremaine along with Anastasia and drizella they had a huge fight untill the queen of hearts stop them and the party beganed Witches spell dance party the show takes place at Disneyland Paris in 2009. it is a battle maleficent and the evil queen in the cemetery with spells and potions Four children that come along for trick-or-treating fall victim to their magical powers. they singed i put a spell on you from hocus pocus. the sun rise both got them in a fright and left. in the end the four children give the audience candy. The Tremaines Dance party the dance party was in mickey very merry Christmas party in Walt Disney world the only villains were lady, Anastasia and drizella to dance the night off. Mickey's gift of dreams maleficent brought the evil queen and Hades to take over Tokyo Disneyland but the people and mickey were saying dreams come true they were destroyed at once It's magical maleficent came to distroy the party and the colors she almost succeed but the gaurds came to sieze her but she transform herself into a dragon. luckily mickey destroyed her once and for all. Viva magic the only villains were pink elephants and chernabog to came to the party but when the sun came out they were disappeared. The golden mickeys Ursula was the main leader for the show he lead all the villains Charles muntz,jafar, maleficent,gaston, frollo,Dr faciler, the fire bird, chernabog,the evil queen,queen of hearts,headless horseman, kaa, captain hook, yzma, Governor radcliffe, Hades, mother gothel, hyenas, Darla, angler fish, shan yu, hopper, scar, lotso, big bad wolf and cruella DE vill who had live appearance and the villains were gone after cruella's appearance Halloween Screams this was at Disneyland for the Halloween time it was first opened in 2009 of September and it was still around every year . it starts off with jack skellington and zero welcome guest it shows it was Halloween the music from hallowishes but it features Ursula, oogie boogie and maleficent. after maleficent appearance jack invited the people for the Halloween scream along to scream to trying the wake the dead. after that they will celebrate will them again. Glow in the park Halloween parade Some of the Disney Villains who appeared in a float featuring Chernabog, carries additional villains, including Maleficent (2010 for herself and 2013 with the villains together), the Witch (on Maleficent's Float in 2012 only), Queen of Hearts,Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Jafar and Iago , Frollo, and Hades. The parade is an exclusive entertainment shown every evening during the Haunted Halloween event. plus the headless horseman made an appearance before the parade starts . Nightmare In the sky Nightmare in the Sky was a fireworks show that took place during Disney's Haunted Halloween at Hong Kong Disneyland since 2010.The show is hosted by Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty unleashes her spirit on Sleeping Beauty Castle. Surrounded by her sinister laugh and ghostly music, Maleficent conjure up her wicked magic and engulf the castle in thorns and flames, while she ignites the sky with a spooky pyrotechnics spectacular. but sadly it end that year in 2010 that year still had in parade. Disney Dreams Come True/Celebrate a Dream True/ Share a D ream Come True This evil-themed unit features The Evil Queen atop the snowglobe/float. Down beneath her is a selection of villains which changes every now and then; currently Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Jafar from Aladdin, and Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Chernabog rests its arms on (originally) the snowglobe top or the current arch. Instead of the snowglobe, the Queen was given an arch and a bookcase filled with Evil Spells. Originally, this unit was preceded by Wendy Darling and the Lost Boys, but this has since been replaced by Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and their pirates. When the Celebrate parade began, nothing changed on float, but in June 2009 the float was removed, but can still be seen in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade. Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas ''and Claude Frollo from ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame was part of the parade. mystery of Cinderella's castle the only villain was maleficent but she got destroyed by mickey mouse. Tiana's Showboat Jubilee only villain was Dr facilier because he was the main antagonist in the film. but he returns in the show and he singing his song while naveen takes 3 cards. and then he was gone . Summer Nightastic fireworks show the only villains were pirates including captain hook. they were defeated by tinker bell and retreated Golden Screams it was usually at Disney's California adventure but got removed this show was about picking a new villain and then a disney villain comes up to the stage they have to proof there cavity,scheming and the fairest. they did but villains were not please but they did a villain oath that make them better the villains were captain hook, the queen, Frollo, hades, shan yu and the queen of hearts. this also show clips from the Disney films. Everyday Is A Holiday the song was fright night the villains come out but they were defeated after the song ended. Villains Night Out The Evil Queen and Jafar lead the nighttime spectacular mini parade, that scowl from a great height on all who dare to look. The short-tempered Iago, Pain and Panic, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Jack Skellington are also joining the devilish procession lineup. Meanwhile, Maleficent will appear on the walls of Sleeping Beauty Castle in projection mapping and morph into a ferocious dragon, determined to claim it as her own. As well as invited more villains, such as Big Bad Wolf, Lady Tremaine, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Gaston, Scar, Sid Phillips, Frollo, Hades, Hopper,Yzma, Dr. Facilier and Mother Gothel. this takes place in hong kong Disneyland for the halloweentime event mickey's detective school the only villains were hook and cruella de vil Other media Television specials Characters from the franchise have been featured in television specials. The first, Our Unsung Villains, was aired in 1956 as part of Walt Disney Presents. In the special, Walt Disney himself hands duties over the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror, who hosts a show devoted to Disney Villains such as Big Bad Wolf, the Evil Queen and Captain Hook, along with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. In 1977, there was an update to this show entitled ''Disney's Greatest Villains'', that featured the Evil Queen and Captain Hook again, along with eight other characters from the franchise, plus Madam Mim and Willie the Giant. Segments from this special were featured in A Disney Halloween. in Disney on parade the magic mirror conjures up 4 villains Stromboli, big bad wolf old hag and cruella DE vil Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains star in Mickey's House of Villains, film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse. Set during a Halloween party, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, Captain Hook, Ursula and Hades take over the house with a musical number of "It's Our House Now!", and all the other villains in the house join in. In the process, they trap all the heroes in the kitchen, throw Mickey and the others out into the street, and change the House's name to the "House of Villains". Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie in turn try to return things to normal, but Chernabog keeps throwing them out. Afterwards, Mickey dresses in his famous sorcerer outfit from Fantasia and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Mickey's sorcerer hat is bounced off and there is very little time to put it back on, but then Aladdin saves the day by escaping the kitchen to the backstage room on the magic carpet and giving Daisy who gives Mickey the lamp to trap Jafar. Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp, while the rest of the villains flee, restoring the house to normal. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the Kingdom Hearts series of action role-playing games developed and published by Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix, Disney Villains play a major role as they seek to harness the power of darkness within the Kingdom Hearts. Led by Maleficent, the villains are antagonists in different worlds, such as the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland, Hades in the Olympus Coliseum, Jafar in the city of Agrabah, Ursula in Atlantica, Captain Hook in Never Land, Chernabog in End of the World, Shan Yu in the Land of Dragons, Scar in the Pride Land, the Evil Queen in Dwarf Woodlands, and Lady Tremaine in Castle of Dreams. Pete appears as Maleficent's main henchman in Kingdom Hearts II. Other villains outside the official line-up that also make appearances include Clayton in Deep Jungle, Oogie Boogie in Halloween Town, Hector Barbossa in Port Royal, the Master Control Program from Tron in Space Paranoids, Captain Gantu in Deep Space, and Lucifer in Castle of Dreams. ''Kingdom Keepers'' In The Kingdom Keepers, Disney Villains play the role of "Overtakers". ''Disney's Villains' Revenge'' Disney's Villains' Revenge is a video game which tells the story of how the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, and The Ringmaster from Dumbo change the story from the original movie to the way they wanted the story to end, with no "Happily Ever After". Secret Villains The majority of Disney's villain characters are regarded as being age 55 or older. A study from Brigham Young University mreviewed seventy years of Disney films, and found that 42% of the 93 characters reviewed reinforced negative stereotypes of elderly people by portraying those characters as evil or sinister. The conclusion was that Disney was influencing children to have preconceived notions about all older adults. Disney Villains proved their mark in cinematic history when the American Film Institute named The Queen as the 10th greatest movie villain of all time. Other Disney Villains on AFI's list were Bambi's Hunter and Cruella de Vil. AFI did not rely on Disney's classification of who qualified as a villain, but used this definition instead: a "villain" was defined as a character(s) whose wickedness of mind, selfishness of character and will to power are sometimes masked by beauty and nobility, while others may rage unmasked. They can be horribly evil or grandiosely funny, but are ultimately tragic. Further reading *Thomas, Frank and Johnston, Ollie, The Disney Villain (1993) ISBN 1562827928, ISBN 978-1562827922 Category:Lists Category:Masters of Evil Category:Browse Category:Conjecture Category:Always evil